Christmas Trouble
by Minduim
Summary: Qual o maior problema que Kai e Tyson tem que enfrentar no Natal?os seus dois filhos!atenção essa fic tem YAOI.


Dih:aew!minha primeira fic de natal,espero que vc's gostem!!!aviso:TEM YAOI!!!!

**Christmas Trouble**

Dia 24 de Dezembro,8 horas da manhã,na mansão do Kai...

Kai:-Tyson,acorda...

Tyson:-zzzzzz...

Kai:-Tyson...

Tyson:-só mais 5 minutos...zzzz...

Era assim todo dia,o Kai tentava acordar o Tyson e ele teimava em continuar dormindo,até que o Kai apelava pra única tática que dava certo...

Kai:-Tyson,o café da manhã acabou...

Tyson:-O QUÊ? O.O

Kai:-olha só quem acordou ¬¬'

Tyson:-você sempre faz isso T.T

Kai;-claro,senão você dorme o dia inteiro...e levanta logo que agente tem um monte de coisas pra fazer.

Tyson:-tá,você venceu!-então ele beijou o Kai-e cadê as crianças?

Kai:-estão lá em baixo,e é melhor eu descer antes que o Makoto coma o pote de manteiga de novo...

Quando ele estava descendo as escadas um garotinho de 6 anos,idêntico ao Tyson veio até ele chorando...

Kai:-o que foi Makoto?

Makoto:-o Gou disse que o Papai Noel não existe!

Então apareceu um outro garotinho de 7 anos,dessa vez igualzinho ao Kai...

Gou:-e não existe mesmo!

Makoto:-mentira!

Gou:-verdade!

Makoto:-mentira!

Gou:-verdade!

Makoto:-mentira!

Gou:-mentira!

Makoto:-verdade!

Gou:-te peguei!

Makoto:-não pegou não!

Gou:-sim!

Makoto:-não!

Gou:-sim!

Makoto:-não!

Gou:-não!

Makoto:-sim!

Gou:-viu? te peguei de novo!

Kai:-parem os dois,Gou para de implicar com o Makoto,antes que você confunda demais a cabeçinha do irmão,e Makoto para de responder o Gou!

Gou:-tá...mas,essa história do Papai Noel é mentira né?eu vi vocês guardarem os presentes no armário!

Kai:-ahn...erm...bom...

Tyson:-claro que não!o Papai Noel só pediu pra guardar os presentes pra...pra não ocupar todo o espaço no trenó dele!

Gou:-não acredito ¬¬'

Tyson:-quando foi que agente mentiu pra você?

Gou:-quando vocês disseram que a cegonha é que trazia os bebês? ¬¬'

Makoto:-os bebês não vem das cegonhas? O.O de onde é que eles vem então? o.O

Kai:-Makoto,vai pra sala como Gou e o papai que o papa**(1)** vai pegar uns livros ok?

Makoto:-pra que?

Tyson:-achamos que está na hora de te explicar umas coisinhas...

Então o Tyson e o Kai explicaram tudo o que acontece**(2)** pro Makoto,e horas depois...

Kai:-entendeu Makoto?

Makoto:-entendi mas...

Kai e Tyson:- o quê?

Makoto:-por que vocês não me disseram isso antes?

Os dois:-porque não ¬¬U

Makoto:-¬¬U

Tyson:-agente ainda tem que fazer as coisas do natal u.u'

Gou e Makoto:-podemos ajudar?

Tyson:-humn...ok!mas só se o Makoto não comer os ingredientes.

Makoto:-eu tava com fome...

Tyson:-você ta sempre com fome,eu não sei quem você puxou u.u'

Kai:-pois é,quem será né? ¬¬'

Gou:-eu também não sei ¬¬U

Então os dois foram ajudar o Tyson e o Kai foi fazer outras coisas...

Gou:-quem vem hoje á noite?

Tyson:-acho que o Ray,a Mariah e a Ling,o Max,a mãe de vocês**(3)**,o Daichi,e Kenny e a Emily e talvez o Tala e o Bryan e o seu tio e o Brooklyn também...

Makoto:-será que o vô do papa,também vem?

Tyson:-o Voltaire?

Gou:-não,o Bozo ¬¬'

Tyson:-acho que vem sim ¬¬U

Makoto:-haha o ano passado foi engraçado!

Tyson:- foi mesmo...

**FLASHBACK**

Kai foi buscar o Voltaire no asilo,pra passar o natal,assim que eles chegaram o Kai abriu a porta e a primeiríssima coisa que o Voltaire fez foi acertar uma bela bengalada na cabeça do Kai,não que ele precisasse de uma bengala,já que ele estava numa cadeira de rodas,mas ele usava ela pra bater nos outros...

Voltaire:-lerdo até pra abrir uma porta!

Kai:-fica quieto seu velho esclerosado...

Voltaire:-fica quieto você seu moleque!mais respeito comigo!

Kai:-olha que eu te mando pra um asilo público!

Voltaire:-PÚBLICO!? Ora seu...

E todos ouviram xingamentos do Voltaire,até o Kai deixar ele numa salinha de televisão junto com o avô do Tyson que já estava dormindo lá a horas...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Tyson:-eu fico imaginando o que aconteceria se os dois não tivessem feito as pazes o.o'

Kai:-posso saber o que vocês estão falando de mim?

Tyson:-anh...que...que...que foi muito bom você ter perdoado o seu avô,é! Foi isso! ; )

Kai:-sei...mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui,Ty,eu preciso falar com você agora!

Assim que os dois saíram da cozinha,o Kai levou o Tyson pra bem longe de lá...

Kai:-temos que chamar alguém pra ser o Papai Noel!

Tyson:-Kai,não é melhor agente contar a verdade pro Gou?

Kai:-vamos deixar pro ano que vem,vamos deixar ele ser criança mias um pouco e vamos nos iludir pensando que não estamos ficando velhos...

Tyson:-tá!nesse caso,eu já cuidei disso,eu pedi pro Sr. Dickinson se o Papai Noel!ele adorou a idéia!fala sério,eu sou demais né?

Kai:-convencido...

Disse ele antes de dar um beijo no Tyson.E de noite,o Ray,a Mariah e a Ling são os primeiros a chegar,o Makoto e o Gou saíram correndo pra atender.

Gou e Makoto:-oi!

Ray e Mariah:-oi garotos!cadê os seus pais?

Makoto:-o papai ta lá em cima,e o papa ta na cozinha pra ninguém comer o peru antes da hora,acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o papai ter devorado tudo antes da hora no ano passado.

Disse o Makoto com a maior cara de inocente.

Enquanto isso o Gou e a Ling se 'cumprimentavam'...

Ling:-oi seu bobão!

Gou:-oi sua chata!

Então apareceu o Tyson.

Tyson:-eu acho que isso ainda vai dar em casamento!

Todo mundo riu,menos o Gou e a Ling que estavam ocupados demais discutindo.Mais tarde quando todo mundo chegou e o Kai achou que já era seguro deixar o peru assando sozinho,as crianças foram jogar videogame e os adultos ficaram lembrando dos velhos tempos,mas meia hora depois o Makoto apareceu chorando,o Gou foi atrás dele muito bravo e a Ling veio por último,porque ela não tinha nada a ver com a briga.

Makoto:-o Gou me bateu porque eu ganhei dele no jogo,e joguei isso na cara dele!

Gou:-e eu joguei a cara dele no chão pra ele parar de ser idiota!

Makoto:-você só bate em mim porque eu sou melhor que você no videogame...e no Beyblade também!

Gou:-Makoto,você não sabe nem amarrar o sapato,nem em sonho você ganha de mim no Beyblade!

Makoto:-ganho sim!quer ver?e eu já to aprendendo a amarrar ¬¬U

Gou:-tá bom!vamos resolver isso agora!

Os dois pegam as suas Beyblades,o Makoto pegou a Dragoon e o Gou a Dranzer.

Tyson:-crianças,parem de brigar ok?

Kai:-isso mesmo,até porque todo mundo sabe que a Dranzer é muito melhor que a Dragoon...

Tyson:-o que você disse?

Kai:-a verdade.

Tyson:-desculpa amor,mas eu acho que você quis dizer que a Dragoon é que é melhor que a Dranzer.

Kai:-hn,só se for melhor pra perder...

Tyson:-ah é?o Makoto e a Dragoon vão mandar a Dranzer pra fora rapidinho!

Kai:-isso se o Gou e a Dranzer não fizerem isso primeiro!

Kenny:-já vi esse filme antes ¬¬'

Ray:-eu também u.u

Max:-só que agora é um remake XP

Então todos foram pra uma sala de treino que tinha lá,felizmente depois de alguns lances e uma cuia totalmente esburacada,a luta acabou empatada e tudo terminou bem.Na hora da ceia o Tyson e o Makoto tiveram que ser segurados pra não acabarem com tudo em um segundo.Depois o Makoto e a Ling foram brincar e o Gou preferiu ficar chateando os adultos,especialmente o Kai,até dar meia-noite,hora em que o Sr. Dickinson foi correndo se vestir de Papai Noel, depois ele entregou os presentes e tentou ir embora,mas...

Makoto:-Papai Noel,eu acho que eu já vi o senhor!

Papai Noel(Sr.Dickinson):-é claro que já Makoto,nos outros Natais!

Makoto:-não,eu acho que eu já vi o senhor disfarçado de Sr. Dickinson!Papai Noel o o Sr. Se disfarça de Sr. Dickinson? O.O

Papai Noel(Sr.Dickinson):-não Makoto,eu sou o Papai Noel e o Sr.Dickinson é o Sr.Dickinson ta?

Makoto:-ta bom: )

Todos os outros:-O.O'

Na hora de dormir...

Kai:-como o Makoto é inocente**(4)**...

Tyson:-deixa ele,a festa já acabou mesmo...

Kai:-acabou?eu pensei que estivesse só começando...

Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Tyson:-seu bobo!

Enquanto isso o Makoto ia até o quarto do Gou pra acordar ele e perguntar uma coisa...

Makoto:-Gou,Gou!

Gou:-o que você quer?

Disse ele com voz de sono...

Makoto:-você não achou o Papai Noel parecido com o Sr.Dickinson?

Gou:-Makoto...

Makoto:-o que?

Gou:-VAI DORMIR!

Makoto:-tá bom,ta bom! Boa noite!

Gou:-hum...

E o Makoto foi pro quarto pensando seriamente na questão do Papai Noel se disfarçar de Sr.Dickinson!

FIM!

ACABEI ANTES DO NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VIVA!!!!!!!!!!

Well,vamos começar explicando umas coisinhas,aqueles números que eu coloquei entre parênteses são pra mostrara algum detalhe,eu não coloquei no meio da fic porque não queria que nada atrapalhasse,então lá vai...

**(1)-**eu coloquei papa e papai pra diferenciar o Kai e o Tyson na hora que o Gou ou o Makoto estivessem falando,não que eu tenha gostado muito disso XP,então foi papai pro Tyson e papa pro Kai ; )

**(2)-**tanto do jeito natural quanto inseminação artificial,nada de mpreg! ¬¬'

**(3)-**pra quem não entendeu é a Hilary.

**(4)-**eu achei que seria melhor deixar o Makoto inocente,pra comparar com o Gou que parece mais esperto do que o Makoto XP.

Agradecimentos:

Primeiro aos meus dois beta-readers Mione11 e Jerry,que além de corrigir os meus erros e terem uma paciência danada pra me agüentar,me deram muitas idéias pra essa fic! E segundo a todo o povo que ler essa fic! XD

E finalmente...

FELIZ NATAL!(e,provavelmente,feliz ano novo XD) e me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam por favor: )


End file.
